The History of Fidenza
Formation The origins of the Kingdom of Fidenza can be traced back to 1259, with the formation of the Lordship of Milan. The Lordship of Milan was ruled at first as an Oligarchic democracy, before Martino della Torre staged a coup d'etat and declared himself "Lord of Milan", creating the Lordship. The ruling house of Visconti first gained power in Milan with Archbishop Ottone in 1277. After some shifts in power, House Visconti gained permanant power in 1311, when Matteo I Visconti secured his place. In 1395, the Lordship was promoted into a Duchy. Gian Galeazzo di Visconti became the first Duke of Milan, cemeting the dynasty's position in Milan. Over the next decades and centuries, the Dukes of Milan expanded their realm further into the Italian Peninsula. Not one Duke of Milan would be satisfied with the territory they held, continually expanding. A war against Savoy would be fought in 1503, with Duke Francesco II at the helm. Francesco was a renowned military commander and led his armies in person to the Battle of Turin. The Battle was a deciding point in the war, and cemented Milanese power in the region. After peace was made in 1506, Francesco II turned the might of Milan against Florence. Florence had been weakened in a recent struggle with rebellion, so the Duke saw the perfect time to strike. The war was easy fought and resulted in Milan getting further into the Italian Peninsula. After conquering the provinces of Umbria and Marche in 1564, Duke Giovanni III declared his secession from the Holy Roman Empire, and formed an independent Kingdom, which he named the Kingdom of Fidenza. The new King Giovanni was the envy of the Italian peninsula, as with military might he could simply waltz into and take any of the smaller Italian states he wished. The future Kings of Fidenza would consolidate their power in their new lands, and push further into the Italian Peninsula. After a conquest which had angered him, Pope Clement VIII excommunicated King Francisco I. In retaliation, the King declared a war against the Pope. Despite his great wealth, the Pope was utterly unprepared for a war against the great Italian Kingdom. King Francisco defeated the Pope, and forced him not only to lift his excommunication, also to give up their provinces, being limited to being a Fidenzian vassal in a tiny enclave, as the Kingdom took Roma. Over the next decades, the Kingdom would both expand in territory and in culture. The Kingdom's past is filled with cultural revolutions, including Renaissance thought which is said to have originated in Milan, which had become Fidenza. The Kingdom became known for beautiful weather and grand architecture, including gardening, palace architecture and painting. The Kingdom is nowadays ruled by King Filippo Giovanni II di Visconti, who rules the nation as an absolute monarch. List of monarchs as Dukes and Duchesses of Milan * Gian Galeazzo di Visconti (1395 - 1402) with his consorts, Isabelle de Valois and Caterina di Visconti * Giovanni Maria di Visconti (1402 - 1412) with his consort, Antonia Malatesta of Cesana * Filippo Maria di Visconti (1412 - 1447) with his consorts, Beatrice Lascaris and Marie of Savoy * Amadeo Giovanni di Visconti (1447 - 1460) with his consort, Marie de Valois * Francesco Maria di Visconti (1460 - 1487) with his consorts, Antoina von Habsburg and Maria de' Medici * Antonia Maria di Visconti (1487 - 1498) wip * Francesco II Galeazzo di Visconti (1498 - 1521) * Giovanni II Augosto di Visconti (1521 - 1550) * Giovanni III Amadeo di Visconti (Duke from 1550 - 1564) List of monarchs as Kings and Queens of Fidenza * Giovanni III Amadeo di Visconti (King from 1564 - 1575) * Francisco I Giovanni di Visconti (1575 - 1601) * Antonia II Carlotta di Visconti (1601 - 1615) * Personal Union with Savoy, throne usurped (1615 - 1634) * Amadeo II Maria di Visconti (1634 - 1655) * Francesco III Claudio di Visconti (1665 - 1660) * Amadeo III Daniele di Visconti (1660 - 1668) * Filippo II Giovanni di Visconti (1668 - Present)